User talk:Dark Yada
Hot Dog and Galaxy Trooper Codes Hey Yada :) I finally got the Hot Dog and Galaxy Trooper codes for you and Quick, so can you possibly get on the chat around an hour and a half or later from now? :D [[User:Lavoyd| Lavoyd ]][[User_talk:Lavoyd| '(talk) ']] 13:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I wait you on chat, but please be on chat btw 5:00 and 9:00pm paris Hour, I cannot be here another moment Dark Yada (talk) 16:10, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Radical Poetic Pirate You should probably ask Poetic if you can display the picture of him with Mr. Gold. I would take it down until you get his approval. ;) 17:27, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi alex, Poetic dont say anything, and I asked to him to take him. Quick made this too (and that was poetic too) and publish the screenshoot on french wiki, so NORMALLY it's good. Dark Yada (talk) 17:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I just wanted to make sure it was ok with him. ;) 15:12, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Yada! Just wondering what those pics you just posted are! I know they are loototaurs... But how did they get there!?!? Thanks! Ace Savvy Dollar (talk) 16:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sawy! Nealybealy became a GM during two days by a glitch only on iOS server. This glitch is fixed already. He makes Loototaurs when I was on iOS :D. That was nice. Dark Yada (talk) 16:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) LOL! That must have been very cool!! Did you get any loot? Ace Savvy Dollar (talk) 17:44, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Salut Yada, Je viens de voir sur le forum LMO que tu parles encore de moi, en plus pour dire des bêtises (c. omme quoi j'aurai converti 10000 personnages pour avoir mes morceaux de Mr Gold). J'ai donc été obligé de démentir, comme la dernière fois où j'avais été obligé de me justifier quand tu avais ouvert un sujet sur le golden glow. Bref, je déteste avoir l'attention braquée sur moi, ça me pose des problèmes y compris quand je joue (demandes d'amis et "groupies"). Donc pour la dernière fois je te le demande : arrête de parler de moi sur le forum LMO ! Sur le forum Weke on se dit les choses en direct, mais pas dans mon dos et sans mon autorisation. Solo Paladin Shield Euh, désolé... Dark Yada (talk) 08:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Pas de souci ... je sais que tu es un garçon intelligent, donc fait gaffe de ne pas mettre dans l'embarras tes amis ... En plus le jour où j'ai Mr Gold j'aimerai pouvoir te le dire et pas me cacher ;) A+ Solo Paladin Shield Hey Summer! Great pic of us :) Nice to "meet" you in game. :D Super Purple Cookie (talk) 14:08, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! And happy to meet you too on wiki! Dark Yada (talk) 14:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Grandma Visitor Bonjour Yada! ;D Could I please ask you how you got Grandma Visitor on your profile? I tried to copy from your source code, but it didn't seem to work. :P Thanks! Ace Savvy Dollar (talk) 20:07, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour ! You have to put that : GrandmaVisitorCollected = true GrandmaVisitorLevel = 1 Dark Yada (talk) 07:17, June 24, 2015 (UTC)